Never Too Late
by MaryLouiseRR
Summary: Ross and Rachel were married for 15 years and are separating. Their children have a plan to get them back together. Will they succeed? I don't own Ross and Rachel, but I do own Edward and Lauren. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! After a long time, I'm back with another story. This, I have not finished, so your feedback is extremely important to it's progress. I hope you guys really like this one and if you have any idea about the course of this story, you can send it to me and I will consider it with care. Now with the storyline...everything you need to know is here: **_

***Ross and Rachel have two children: Edward, 13 and Lauren, 11 years old. They were married for 15 years and are separating. Rachel filed for divorce a few days ago. Their children are apparently accepting the whole situation, but in fact they're really sad. It's Christmas time and they're not enjoying the idea of spending the day with only one of their parents. **

***Leonard and Sandra are married and always throw a big party at their apartment on the Upper East Side, NYC, on December 24 evening. After the Supper, held at midnight, they exchange gifts. Ross and Rachel decided that the kids will spend Christmas with their mother at her parents, with uncles and cousins. Amy and Jill are both married with great men and have children. Amy has two and Jill three kids.**

* * *

**December 24 - 19h30PM**

Edward and Lauren are a bit sad cause Ross promised to visit them, but haven't arrived yet. Rachel is in her room finishing getting ready. She's wearing a white pencil skirt knee length and a sleeveless orange satin blouse. She wears a gold metal belt on her waist and strappy gold sandals. Her hair is stuck in a low bun. She admires herself in the mirror thinking about Ross' reaction if he saw her. _"Oh, stop it, Rachel. He no longer thinks of you that way. To him, you're just the mother of his children now. But you're gorgeous tonight",_ she thinks to herself. Meanwhile, Lauren and Edward open the door to Ross, who finally arrived with gifts.

"OH MY GOD, DADDYYYYYY! It was _exactly_ what I wanted!" says Lauren while opening an envelope with VIP tickets to Taylor Swift's concert at Madison Square Garden. In a small box there's a wrist watch and in another one, some clothes.

"You're welcome, princess, you deserve. Don't forget to give the other ticket to your mother. You're already a big girl, but she still needs to take you to the concert..." Ross reminds her.

Meanwhile, Edward is too busy installing his new Xbox on the TV in the living room.

"Hey, kids, where's your mother?" asks Ross.

"She's in her room getting ready, dad!" responds Edward.

"Do you want to talk to her?" asks Lauren.

"Yes, but I'll wait till she comes down".

"_NO_, dad! Go there, she's waiting for you!" Lauren says smiling. Ed just looks at her.

"Ok, then. I'll be right back." says Ross while walking toward the stairs.

"She is? Waiting for him?" Ed whispers to Lauren.

"Probably not, but it doesn't matter. I'm sure she'll like the surprise."

"You're giving me some ideas..."

"Oh, YES, Ed! Let's make them be together again!"

"Yes, but shhh...they cannot suspect anything."

"Ok."

* * *

Ross stops in front of his old bedroom and knocks slightly on the half open door. Rachel is sitting on her bed with her back to Ross, so she didn't notice his presence. She only notices her ex-husband when she hears him sweetly call her.

"Hi, Rach..."

She turns to the door. "Oh, Ross. Hi. I haven't see you here. Is everything alright?" she asks getting up from the bed.

Ross hardly believe in his ex-wife beauty and becomes speechless when realized the power she still has over him. How someone can be so beautiful and sexy even after giving birth two children? He thinks to himself.

"Ross?" she asks while realizes how wonderful he's looking wearing beige pants and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to half of his arms. He also wears a watch given by Rachel on his last birthday.

"Sorry, can I come in?"

"Oh", Rachel says looking back to her bed and to him again. "Sure."

"So, hi, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas" she say approaching him.

"Uhm, I have something for you..."

"You didn't have to..."

"I insist." he says in a secure way handing her a lttle box with her favorite perfume and a even smaller box with a diamond bracelet.

"Ross, it's so beautiful, but you shouldn't..."

"Shh...may I?" he asks picking up the bracelet from her hands to put on her wrist. She nods positively and when Ross is done, he doesn't resist, and kisses Rachel's wrist. Then he does the same with the other side. When she feels his lips on her skin, she remembers how he used to do this when they were married and in love. Oh, who does she thinks she's fooling? She knows that deep inside she still loves this man standing right in front of her.

"Ross..." she whispers.

"I'm sorry." He says releasing her wrist.

"It's ok. Thank you, but I think you should go now. You know that what happened a few weeks ago doesn't change anything between us..."

"I know, I know. But you cannot deny it was wonderful..."

"It was..."

"As always." he complements.

"As always." she repeats.

"Well, then Merry Christmas again, Rach." he says calmly.

Before answering, Rachel sees Ross' face approaching hers. After na intense exchange of glances she feels his lips on hers and instantly opens her mouth to feel his tongue. God, how she missed this. When the kiss is getting even more intense and passionate, they're interrupted by the noise of the door opening and their kids calling for their mother.

"Mommy? Grandma Sandra wants to talk to you." Lauren says holding the phone and, like Edward, looking suspiciously to their parents. Something was definitely goin' on here they think. Ross and Rachel are clearly nervous about almost being caught .

"Oh, ok, darling. Give me the phone."

"What were you guys doing?" asks Edward slowly.

"Uhm...nothing, Ed. I was just wishing your mom a Merry Christmas."

"Oook, then..." he responds not believing his father at all.

"Merry Christmas, Rachel...again." Ross says intensely looking at her.

"Mom? Give me a minute and I'll talk to you." "Well, Merry Christmas again, Ross. Thank you for visiting the kids."

"Anytime...bye"

"Bye." she whispers.

"DAD!"

"What, Lauren?!"

"You could at least give mommy a hug!" Lauren says excitedly.

"Yeah! At least..." agrees Edward. Ross smiles at Rachel as if asking permission.

She smiles back at him and he understands that its's ok. When they hug, they want to stay like this forever. Before releasing Rachel, he whispers in her ear "you look so beautiful tonight I can hardly control myself ." She laughs a little embarassed and he's delighted at the sound of her laughter. Then Edward and Lauren grab Ross's hands as he leaves Rachel's room.

"And you guys, please behave at your grandparents house. Send my love to them."

_"Ok, dad." Ross smiles admiring his two children, especial Lauren, who is more like Rachel each day. "She'll give me a hard time when she grows up a little more"_, he thinks.

* * *

After the party is over, the kids are in their beds at Sandra and Leonard's. Altough exhausted they cannot stop talking before sleeping.

"Ed?"

"What?"

"Do you think mom and dad will get beck together someday?"

"I don't know. I hope so..."

"Yeah. Me too. I think they were kissing when we went into mom's room earlier."

"Really?"

"You don't!?"

"Uhm...maybe. What I really think is that they still love each other, and people who are in love should be together...we should do somehting!"

"YEAH!"

"Shh, Lauren. Let's keep our plan a secret."

"Ok, but what is our plan, smartass?"

"I don't know, yet, but we have to do something, got it?"

"Got it! Good night, Ed."

"Good night, L."

**-END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER- **

**I hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy your reading. Flashback is****_ italic_****. And before I forget, this is RATED-R. **

* * *

Rachel returned home after the party and could only think of the night she and Ross spent together when he went to the apartment pick up some belongings a few weeks ago.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Edward and Lauren are at Jack and Judy's. Rachel took them there to spare them from seeing their father leaving home with his bags. Rachel is in the kitchen preparing a lasagna when she hears the doorbell ring. Knowing who is, she opens the door._

_"Hi."_

_"Hi. Come on in."_

_"Thanks." he says entering. "Whatcha doin'?"_

_"Just dinner."_

_"Lasagna, I see."_

_"Yeah...do you want some?"_

_"Uhm...sure! It looks delicious."_

_Ross helps Rachel set the table and they sit to eat the lasagna. Later, Ross remembers his ex-wife that he has to pick up a few things he left in the apartment when he moved out. Rachel goes with him to their (her now) room and, suddenly he laughs, clearly remembering something._

_"What?" asks Rachel intrigued. _

_"I was just thinking about old things."_

_"What things?"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"C'mon, you can tell me...don't be silly."_

_"Ok...uhm...remember when we moved in...we were so excited we didn't even wait for our bed and made love right here?" he asks pointing to the floor. Rachel was taken aback, but couldn't let Ross uncomfortable._

_"Yeah...I remember it was a pretty great night..."_

_"I think Ed was conceived that night." says Ross timidly._

_"Maybe..." Rachel smiles a little._

_"You know what, Rach? I already accepted the fact that we're divorcing, but at the same time I'm missing you so, so much, you have no idea."_

_"Ross...I have. Cause I'm missing you like crazy, but we know our marriage wasn't working anymore."_

_"Yeah. I know."_

_"Uhm, Ross...while you pick the rest of your things I'm gonna take a quick shower, ok?"_

_"Ok, Rach."_

_Some time later..._

_"ROSS!"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Can you please help me here? This damn shower isn't working. The water is so cold!"_

_"Sure."_

_"But please close your eyes when you come in, cause I forgot my towel downstairs!"_

_"Ok, be ready cause I'm coming in!" he says laughing._

_"Oh, Jesus." she whispers when Ross opens the bathroom door with his eyes wide open. _

_"Ross! I said close your eyes!" she says trying to cover her body with her hands._

_"Sorry..." he says not sorry at all._

_"That's ok."_

_He starts trying to fix the shower, but realizes that Rachel cannot stop looking at him. He never looked so sexy to her, she thinks._

_"What are you looking at?" he asks still focused on fixing the shower._

_"Nothing."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"You..."_

_"What?"_

_"I was looking at you...do you've been working out?"_

_"Uhm...Yes. Like what you saw?"_

_"A lot." with these words she caught his attention and makes him stop what he's doing to look at her. _

_"Rachel, Rachel...don't tease me..."_

_"Sorry" she whispers looking down a little embarrassed._

_"It's ok."_

_He keeps trying to fix the shower when hears Rachel say something he absolutely loved and made him look at her immediately._

_"Ross, I want you..." she says uncovering herself and showing her perfect body to him._

_Hearing those magic words he pulls her by the waist kissing her passionately. She instantly responds to his kiss._

_"Oh my God, Rach." he whispers while sliding a hand down her back, and grabs her hair with the other. She breaks the kiss and intensely looks at him. "Shut up and make love to me, will you?"_

_"I'm extremely turned on right now, to deny sex with you."_

_"Good. Then come here...come." he grabs her waist again and kiss her one more time. Rachel slips her hands in Ross' back and cannot hold a moan when he stops kissing her to suck her neck. _

_More turned on than ever Rachel unbuttons his shirt. Slipping her hands over his chest and abdomen crouching down in front of him, she opens his belt and take off his pants in one swift motion. She then looks up and smiles seeing that Ross is smiling down at her while caressing her hair. Rachel bites her lower lip before taking off his underwear. Immediately, she touches his already aroused member and strokes it for a few minutes using her hands and sometimes her mouth, leaving Ross on the edge. When he feels that he's reaching the climax, he suddenly pulls Rachel up and she lets out another moan. She can barely handle so much excitement and cannot wait to feel him inside her. Ross holds her tightly pressing her against the wall, and in a single motion enters her. Then he raises her, who wraps her legs around his waist which leads him to increase the speed of his movements. They can only think in how much they desired this moment without telling each other._

_"I was missing you...everything about you" Ross whispers in her ear. Rachel, practically scratching her ex-husband's back with her nails, moans louder as she felt his mouth suck one of her nipples while he's holding her by the ass. After some time and some other positions, both reach the climax together without being disconnected from each other. _

_"Oh, Ross..." she whispers. _

_"Yeah?" he responds with heavy breathing._

_"You're still so fucking good at this."_

_"Oh...and you're still so fucking hot..." they laugh and head to Rachel's bed._

_"Never thought I'd say this, but thank God the kids aren't here tonight." Ross says and Rachel agrees kissing him. _

_"True. So...ready for the second round?" she asks mischievously._

_"YES!"_

_"Aren't you exhausted?"_

_"From you, beautiful, never!_

_In the morning, Ross actually fixed Rachel's shower._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Rachel grins at the memory and think of calling him. When she picks up the phone, almost immediately gives up the idea and goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy your reading...keep reviewing!**

* * *

**DECEMBER 31th**

It's New Year's Eve and Ross is in his parents house waiting for his children to the party that will happen at night. It's 19h pm when the doorbell rings. It's Rachel with Lauren and Edward. Judy opens the door and doesn't hide her happiness to see her daughter-in-law well, former daughter-in-law now, and her beautiful grandchildren.

"Rachel!" Judy says giving her a warm hug.

"Judy, hi..."

"Hi, grandma!" Lauren and Edward greet her entering the house looking for their cousins and dad.

Judy smiles at Rachel, and just to see the smile of her mother-in-law, Rachel's eyes fill with tears, but she doesn't cry.

"How are you, dear? Judy asks taking one of Rachel's hands.

"Honestly, I've been better..."

"Oh, darling...everything will turn out fine for both of you." she says giving her another hug, and with that Rachel cannot hold back her tears. She really wasn't expecting this reception from Judy and now is blaming herself for reacting that way.

"I hope so..."

They broke the hug and Judy dries Rachel's tears with her thumbs.

"And your parents, how are they? You'll go to their party tonight?"

"They're great, spending New Year's Eve in Paris with my sisters and the rest of the family. I only stayed here because I had to work this past week."

"Don't tell me you're gonna be all alone?!"

"Yeah, well...it's ok."

"No, no, no, it's absolutely not ok, sweetheart! You're gonna stay with us!"

"Judy, there's no need to you..."

"Shhh, Rachel Karen Green-Geller!"

"Uhm...I'm not even dressed up for a big party like this..."

"What a _terrible_ excuse! Go back home, put one of those beautiful dresses of yours and come back here, young lady! I'm gonna be offended if you don't.

"If you insist..."

"I insist!"

"Ok."

"Good. I'll tell Ross to drive you home."

"No, Judy, it's not necessary. I'm with my car."

"Well, ok then."

"Bye, Judy, see you later."

"Bye, bye, honey. Drive safe."

"I will." says Rachel winking at her.

* * *

**Half an hour later...**

Lauren and Edward are talking with Anitta and Henry, Monica and Chandler's children, near the pool.

"So you aren't going to Disney next month?"

"What do you mean, An? Lauren asks intrigued.

"The thing is that you guys always go there in January before classes start again. And since uncle Ross and aunt Rachel broke up, I thought that the trip had been canceled." Anitta explains herself.

"Well, I must confess that I didn't think about it before..." answers Lauren on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, Edward grabs his sister's arm when she's pratically crying.

"OH MY GOD, ED! WE WON'T GO TO DISNEY ANYMORE! THIS IS HORRIBLE!"

"Shut up, Lau and listen to me! Remember last week when dad mentioned something with grandma about us going to Disney?"

"Yeah?" she say drying her tears.

"And remember that he told he would ask mom to let him take us there?"

"So?" Lauren isn't understanding her brother.

"_This is_ PERFECT, Lau!"

"How? We'll go to Disney with dad. What about mom?"

"Stop being silly! We're gonna tell them that we'll go to Disney World, _but_..."

"I _love_ 'buts!'"

"Shh, listen!"

"Ok."

"We'll go there with dad, _but only_ if mom comes too! Otherwise..."

"WE DON'T GO!" they say together.

"OH MY GOD, ED! You are a genius!"

"I know, I know!"

* * *

**Some time later...**

Ross is with his back to the door talking to Chandler when the doorbell rings. Anitta is running through the house with Lauren, opens the door and sees Rachel standing holding a bouquet of flowers she bought for Judy.

"AUNT RACHEL!" she screams giving her a hug.

At the sound of his ex-wife's name, Ross immediately turns to the door and sees her being embraced by Lauren. He remains without action until Chandler touches his shoulder.

"Earth calling Ross." he says to his brother-in-law.

"Sorry, man. It's just that she looks beautiful..."

"Then go talk to her."

"I'm going."

"Rachel! Good to see you again! And you're a vision in this color!" says Judy complimenting Rachel's fuchsia dress.

"Oh, Judy, thank you! And this is for you, for inviting me." Rachel hands Judy the beautiful orchids.

Anitta and Lauren already left the living room and went outside. Judy thanks for the flowers and tells Rachel she's always welcome at her home.

Rachel then approaches Ross and Chandler and greets to her former brother-in-law first.

"Hi, Chan, how you doing? I've missed you! How's Mon?"

"I'm great, working so hard. Mon's outside, and she's good. She'll love to see you here!"

"I'll go talk to her soon."

"Ok...then I'm gonna leave you two." he winks at his friend while leaving.

Rachel looks at the ground and then at Ross when he talks to her.

"Uhm...I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Me neighter..." she laughs. "Your mom invited me when I told her that my parents and sisters are in Paris."

"I'm not complaining. It's good to see you again, you know..."

"Thanks." she smiles timidly.

"You look gorgeous."

His compliment leave her speechless, so she just nods her head.

"Uhm...I need to talk to Mon."

"Sure, go ahead."

"See you, Ross."

He keeps looking at her when his aunt stops beside him.

"Your wife always looks phenomenal, sweetie."

"Actually..."

"Ross, son! Come here, quickly!" Judy screams.

"Excuse me, aunt Daisy."

"Sure, darling."

"Mom, what happened?"

"Nothing. It's just that our family doesn't know you and Rachel aren't together anymore. So...help me tonight, will you?"

"What?! How would you explain her absence to all these people if she wasn't here?"

"I don't know, but luckily I don't have to worry about this anymore, because _she is_ here."

"Great." he says ironically.

* * *

**Outside...**

"RAAACH!" screams Monica leaving her cousin Christa alone. Rachel keeps walking towards her.

"Heeey, Mon!" they exchange a hug and Monica takes a step back to take a better look at Rachel's dress.

"You look amazing! This dress is gorgeous!"

"It is really gorgeous, but is a little tight on me. I'll give it to you, if you want."

"Thank you, but you can always adjust it, no?"

"I don't think so. Now tell me, how have you been? I miss you so much."

"Aw, I miss you too, Rach. And so does Ross...like crazy. He really misses you and the kids."

"I know, he already told me, but..."

"Think about it."

"Uhm...how's Jack?"

"He's great. There he is! Loving spending time with his grandchildren. And your parents?"

"They're fine. In Paris."

"Wow! Not bad!"

"Not bad at all!"

They laugh together until being interrupted by Judy and Ross.

"Rachel, darling, can you please come with us to Jack's Office? We need to talk to you about something important."

"Sure. Excuse me, Mon."

"Right."

* * *

**At Jack's office...**

Judy opens the door, they enter and Ross closes it behind him.

"So..." Rachel says waiting for one of them to start talking.

"Rach, apparently we need to act like nothing's wrong between us tonight."

"WHAT?! ROSS, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY?!"

"It's not his fault, Rachel. Please try to understand."

"Understand what? What are you talking about, Judy?"

"Our family doesn't know that you two are separating."

"And why not?"

"Well, me and Jack didn't think your break up was that serious, so we decided not to tell the rest of the family, because then we wouldn't have to explain to them a possible reconciliation later. Now they think that everything is okay between you two."

"OH MY GOD! I've _never_ expected _anything_ like this coming from you, Judy! I _cannot_ believe you would put me in this kind of situation! This is _so_ embarrassing! Ugh! You know what?! Thank you for inviting me to your beautiful party, for open your house to me again, but I just can't act like nothing has happened. And Ross, good luck on telling your family that we are over! And, please don't forget to send my love to the kids!" with that said, she left the office and the Geller house. She had never felt so nervous before.

* * *

Later that night, Ross is talking to Monica and Chandler about what happened before when his iPhone rings. Hoping it was Rachel, he goes inside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Geller?"

"Yes, who is it?"

"Officer Avery talking. Your name is the first on the list of Rachel Karen Green-Geller's phone in case of emergency."

"Emergency?! WHAT KIND OF EMERGENCY?"

"A car accident, sir."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Sir, you can stay calm, it was nothing too serious. I'm just calling..."

"Where is she?!"

"She is being taken to Mount Sinai Hospital right now, Mr. Geller."

"Ok, I'm going there. Thank you, Officer."

"I'm just doing my job. Take care, sir."

"Thank you, again."

"What happened Ross?! You look pale!" asks a shaking Monica.

"Rachel got involved in a car accident. I'm going to see her at the hospital now."

"God! I'm coming with you, then!"

"No, Mon, stay here with my children and, please don't tell them nothing. At least not now. I'll talk to them later. It was nothing too serious. She's fine."

"Ok, send her our love." she says wrapping her arm around Chandler's waist as he kisses her forehead.

"I'm gonna tell your parents, guys."

"Ok, sweetie."

Chandler goes outside walking towards Judy and Jack.

"What's up, son?" asks Jack.

"Rachel got involved in a car accident."

"OH GOD! HOW'S SHE? I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HER GET OUT OF HERE SO NERVOUS AND DRIVING! IT'S MY FAULT! IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER IT'LL BE ONLY MY FAULT! ROSS WILL HATE ME FOREVER! HE'LL NEVER FORGIVE ME!"

"JUDY! Let Chandler talk. Calm down!" says Jack caressing her shoulders.

"Mrs. Geller, she's fine. The Officer said it was nothing serious."

"Oh thank God! Ross already know?"

"Yes. He's on his way to the hospital now."

"And the kids?"

"They don't know. Ross asked us not to tell them anything yet. So...let's try enjoy the party...for them."

* * *

**At Mount Sinai Hospital...**

"Hello, how can I help you, sir?" asks the receptionist.

"Hi. I'm Ross Geller. My wife was brought here. She was in a car accident."

"I'll check, Mr. Geller. One moment, please...yes, she's undergoing some exams, but soon she'll be transferred to room 305. You can wait here for now and when she's done, a nurse or a doctor can call you."

"Ok. I'll wait, thanks."

A half an hour later, Rachel is in room 305 and Ross is called by a doctor to go see her.

"Mr. Geller, I'm doctor Nolan Ferguson, you can see your wife now."

"How is she, doctor Ferguson?"

"She's going to be fine, she broke her right wrist and has some cuts in her head due to the hit. She is likely to feel pain in the head region during the next days, which is normal. We performed an exam to see if she suffered some sort of trauma, but apparently everything is ok. We also did a blood test, for safety. She will have to spend tonight here and tomorrow I'll have the test results. We gave her medication for her don't feel pain during the night and sleep better, so it is likely that she sleep through the night. I believe she'll be good to go home by the afternoon."

"Right. Is there a way I sleep here too?"

"Sure. We don't have na extra bed, but as you can see, there's a couch right there." Doctor Ferguson says pointing to the left side of Rachel's bed.

"Thank you, doctor."

"Anytime. If you need anything, or she wakes up you just call a nurse."

"Ok."

"Have a good night, Mr. Geller."

"Good night."

* * *

The next morning Ross is awake reading The New York Times waiting for Rachel to wake up. He tosses the paper to the side and looks at her. Then she slowly opens her eyes and don't know where she is.

"Rach?" Ross says approaching her bed and taking her left hand.

"Ross, where am I? What happened?"

"You are at the hospital cause you got involved in a car accident yesterday. Nothing to serious."

"My head hurts."

"I can imagine." he says and she smiles to him.

"How are the kids?"

"They are good. I just talked to Ed and told him everything and that you'll be able to get home soon."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Ross."

"Just did my job as a father."

"You're a great one. The best, atually."

Ross gets a little shy and releases her hand.

"Uhm...I'm gonna call the doctor here for him to see you awake."

"Ross?"

"What?"

"Happy New Year."

With everything that happened, he even forgot it was New Year. He smiles and responds sweetly to her.

"Happy New Year to you too."

Doctor Nolan enters the room and takes a look at Rachel. He tells her the she's doing great and that she needs rest at home for at least a week before goes back to her normal activities.

"I'll sign the papers for your hospital discharge and you can go home sooner than we expected, Rachel."

Ross wants to know if she needs someone at home to help her and calls Nolan when he is closing the door. At the same time, the doctor remembers something.

"Doctor! I need to know something."

"Oh sure! I almost forgot to tell you two that your baby is fine."

**-END OF THE THIRD CHAPTER- **

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's my favorite so far. I loved writing it. Don't forget to leave your kind reviews. They are so sweet and I love reading them. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally I found some time to write and update this story! I am loving your reviews. Keep them coming, please! :) **

* * *

_**Previously on 'Never Too Late'...**_

_Ross wants to know if she needs someone at home to help her and calls Nolan when he is closing the door. At the same time, the doctor remembers something._

_"Doctor! I need to know something."_

_"Oh sure! I almost forgot to tell you two that your baby is fine."_

They look at the doctor with complete surprise expressions on their faces.

"Uhm...you guys knew about the baby, right?" Dr. Nolan slowly asks.

"Actually no..." says Rachel.

"Well, according to your exams, you're six weeks pregnant. I'm sorry for telling you this way."

"Yeah...it's ok, thanks for everything, doctor."

"You're welcome, I'm just doing my job. You should schedule an appointment with your regular gynecologist, ok?" he says while heading to the door.

"I will."

"Good. Have a nice day you two, and congratulations."

"You too."

And with that he closes the room's door.

Ross remained quiet since the doctor brought the news, and Rachel is surprisingly calm, he thinks. Suddenly he hears her calling him.

"ROSS!"

"Wh...what?!"

"I'm calling you for hours!" she exaggerates. "So...apparently we're having a baby..." she says getting up from the bed and grabbing her clothes from Ross's hands and looking into his eyes.

"Yeah...about that..."

"What, Ross?"

"Uhm...is it mine?"

"WHAT?!"

"You know...the baby. Is it mine?"

"I cannot believe I'm hearing this from you..." her eyes already filling with tears.

"Well, we broke up and..."

"Shut up..." she says in a low tone.

"It's not that impossible to..."

"I said SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

"Rach..."

"Get out of here!"

"Rachel, I have to take you home!"

"NO YOU DON'T! I can take care of myself! Now, get out. You can be a total jerk sometimes, Ross."

* * *

Ross arrives at Monica's home exhausted.

"Hey, Ross! How's Rachel?"

"She's great. So great that she kicked me out of the hospital."

"Pardon me, what? Why?"

"She's pregnant!"

"OMG! She told you today?"

"No, the doctor told us."

"The baby is yours?"

"I asked her this..."

"How come?!"

"Actually, we slept together a few weeks before Christmas."

"And even then you asked her if the baby is yours?! You were a complete idiot, Ross!"

"Now I think so too. You should've seen her. She was really mad!"

"And I totally understand her! You offended her big time!"

"How can I make it up to her?"

* * *

Rachel is at home, Edward and Lauren are at the movies with Anitta and Henry. Monica is there helping her. She's still feeling pain on her shoulders and head.

"So, you're having a baby! This is exciting!" says Monica handing her friend a cup of apple tea.

"It would be even more exciting if this had happened when we were actually trying you know? But our attempts failed..."

"You don't have to remember that now, sweetie."

"I would be happier if Ross didn't act like a jerk!"

"I know, Rach. But I'm sure he wasn't being serious."

"Well, but he did ask me if the baby is his. Who does he think I am? If he thinks I'm the kind of woman who jumps into bed of the first man she sees, he could not be more wrong!"

"I know. I understand you."

"Good..."

"And the kids? Did you already told them?"

"Not yet...I'll..." Rachel is interrupted by the doorbell and attempts to get up from the couch to see who is.

"I'll get it. You stay there." Monica says walking towards the front door. When she opens it she sees a bunch of flowers, a little bag and a card with Rachel's name on it.

"Rach, there are something for you here."

"Oh, could you bring it here, please, hon?"

"Sure!" she put the flowers on the center table and hands the bag and the card to her friend.

_"Rach, I'm so sorry for being such an ass some times. I know that you're not 'easy to buy', but I really am sorry and I hope you like this gift. It means so much to me. With Love, Ross._" says the card.

As soon as she reads Ross's words, her eyes are already filled with tears, again. She has been so emotional lately due the pregnancy. Then she grabs the little bag. When she opens it, she sees a little piece of clothing that says_ "My daddy loves me."_ Now her tears are freely streaming down her face.

"Oh my God." says Monica sweetly.

"I know..."

"You need to talk to him and fix things."

"What things? Our marriage?"

"Maybe..."

"No, Mon...I'm gonna have this baby alone. He's the father, but our marriage is over."

"Sadly..." says Monica. "When are you gonna tell the kids?"

"I don't know how I'm gonna tell them. I think I'll need Ross with me when the time comes."

"Yeah...oh look at the time. I have to go, but please, promise me you're gonna talk to Ross about all of this."

"I promise."

"Good. And congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks, sweetie. I don't know what I would do without you." Monica hugs her saying goodbye.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ross and Rachel are leaving the medical building. They just saw their new baby for the third time and this is always a special moment for them. They are heading to the car when Ross's cellphone rings. It's Edward.

"Son, everything's ok?"

"Yes!"

"So, what's up, buddy?"

"Me and Lauren want to know about Disney!"

"What about Disney?"

"You'll take us there, right?!"

"Sure I will. I had promised you guys, remember?"

"Well, yeah. But there's a condition." Lauren laughs and Edward reprimands her. "Shut up, Lau!"

"Hey, Ed, don't talk to her like that." Ross says while Rachel looks at him. He's such a good father, she thinks. Their kids and her are so lucky to have him in their lives. He sees his ex looking at him with a little smile.

"What condition, Ed?"

"Uhm...We'll only go to Disney with you if mom comes with us too!" Ross suddenly stops and looks at Rachel with his eyes wide open.

"What?" she whispers and Ross doesn't say anything.

"Edward, we'll talk about it later, ok?"

"Promise, dad?"

"I promise. I gotta go now."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye."

"What was that all about?"

"Ed and Lau told me they'll only go to Disney with me if you come with us."

"They're crazy."

"I know..."

* * *

Ross and Rachel arrive at Rachel's apartment with bags from a baby's store and this didn't go unnoticed by the kids, who are there just waiting for them.

"Finally!" they say seeing their parents entering the living room.

"Hello to you too, my little rascals. Are you insane?" asks Ross.

"No! We're just...mom, dad, what are these?" Lauren says pointing to the bags.

"Uhm...this is for our friend..." Ross starts answering, but looks at Rachel, and noticing her facial expression, he knows that she's ready to tell the baby news to them.

"Uhm...go ahead, Rach."

"What's goin' on?" asks Ed.

"Please, kids, just take a seat."

When they're confortable enough at the couch Rachel starts talking.

"Well, I'm...you're already big enough so I'll be direct with you..."

"YES, PLEASE!" they say together. Ross is right beside her and gives her an encouraging glance.

"Well, the thing is I'm pregnant. I mean we are..." she says pointing at herself and Ross.

"OH MY GOD, MOMMY!" screams Lauren.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" asks Edward.

"Yes, we are serious!" Rachel says smiling from ear to ear.

"Are you...uhm...are you back together?" Lauren slowly asks.

"Uhm...no, darling." answers Ross putting her on his lap.

"But, but..."

"No 'buts', sweetie."

"OK! This is so nice, so special, we are so happy cause we'll have another sibling, but our condition is still maintained.

"Sweetie, I can't do what you're asking me to do...sorry."

"But mom! This would be like the baby's first family trip. If you don't go, maybe he'll never have one."

"Pleeeeease, mom! Lauren's right!"

"I'm gonna think about it."

"YAY!" they scream. "Can we tell about the baby to our friends and cousins?"

"Yes, yes you can."

"Woohoo!" they head upstairs and Rachel and Ross are left alone in the living room.

"So...are you really gonna think about going to Florida with us?"

"Yes. Lauren did an excellent speech. Maybe she'll be a lawyer someday..."

"Yeah...really impressive, maybe she'll follow my footsteps and be a teacher." they smile at each other.

"Oh, please Ross..."

"I gotta get going now. Take care, Rach."

"I will."

"Bye." he kisses her on the cheek and she closes her eyes for a moment.

"Bye, baby, daddy loves you so much already." Ross says touching Rachel's still flat stomach and then heads towards the front door.

* * *

**At Disney World - Orlando, Florida...**

The family is on the 'happiest place in the world'. They arrived two days ago. There are five more days for them to have fun and enjoy the presence of each other. At night, they are enjoying a wonderful dinner at Planet Hollywood. The kids are in the gift shop. They planned everything to just to leave Ross and Rachel dinning alone, and there they are, talking about everything and nothing when an attractive woman approaches their table.

"Doctor Geller?" she says touching his shoulder with her hand.

Rachel analyzes at her from head to toe and Ross look to see who she is.

"Melissa, hi." he says smiling and standing up to greet her.

"Hi. I'd never imagine to see you here, and alone..." she responds as if she didn't notice Rachel there.

"Actually, I'm not..." before he finishes his sentence, Melissa interrupts him.

"You owned me a drink, remember?" she flirts. "Before the University Christmas party you promised me you'd buy me a drink and introduce me to everyone else...but you never showed up." she says touching his arm.

Rachel cannot stand this bitch hitting on her ex-husband right in front of her and suddenly, stands up throwing her napkin on the table.

"Well, I'm going! Good night, Ross!" she left without giving Ross a chance to talk.

"What was that all about?" asks Melissa laughing.

"Uhm, actually, she's..."

"She's what?" Melissa says while leaning onto him mischievously.

"You know what, Melissa. I gotta go. Here's 50 dollars. Go get that drink.

* * *

Ross knocks at Rachel's door and Ed opens it. He doesn't say a word to his dad.

"Your mom is here, buddy?"

Ed remains quiet.

"C'mon, Ed. Stop it. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then why mom was crying when she came up?"

"Ed, look...here's my room card. Go there with Lauren. I really need to talk to your mom."

"Can we watch a movie and eat ice cream on your bed?"

Ross take a deep breath and smiles.

"Ok..."

"YAY! LAUREN! Let's eat ice cream at dad's room!" and with that, they leave.

Rachel is coming out of the bathroom and Ross just glances at her, thinking on how gorgeous she looks while pregnant even in her PJ's.

"Rachel, what happened at the restaurant?"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sipping champagne with that Melissa?"

"She's a co-worker..."

"That's all? Did you have an affair with her, am I wrong? I can tell by the look in your eyes when you saw her."

"No, no..."

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"You're being unfair now. And you know what?! What if I did had a fling with her? What do _you_ have to do with it? We're _separated_, remember, Rachel?

"Nothing..." she says looking down.

"Are you jealous?" he asks.

"Are you out of your mind?! Me? Jealous? Good joke!"

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"You are completely, 100% jealous of me!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do! And it's fine, cause it's normal feel a little jealous when we are in love."

"Yeah..." she whispers.

"I KNEW IT!"

"HEY?! Ok, ok, ok...maybe I'm a little bit jealous, but just because you are my children's father and all, not because I'm in love with you."

"You keep telling yourself that. I'm going now...good night.

"Yeah, you go! Night!"

Ross stops in front of his bedroom door and knocks. Lauren attempts to get out of the bed to open it to her father, but Edward stops her.

"No, Lau! Let's pretend we're already sleeping."

"Why?"

"Because if dad doesn't have a bed to sleep, he'll come back to mom's room and they'll share her bed."

"Oh right..."

"Then shhh."

Ross knocks one more time and since there aren't noises he comes back to Rachel's door.

"Rachel...Rach, open up!"

"What do you want now, Ross?" she asks opening the door to him.

"The kids are asleep..."

"So?"

"So...I don't have a bed to sleep tonight..."

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"Maybe...maybe we can share your bed. I promise it won't be weird..."

She sighs and then let him go inside...

**-END OF THE FOURTH CHAPTER-**


End file.
